


You're Mine

by femmefatales



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Jealous!Hotch, M/M, Oblivious!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An oblivious Reid makes Hotch very jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

Aaron Hotchner had just left his boyfriend Spencer Reid alone at the bar for one minute, one goddamn minute and someone was already trying to sleep with him. A tall blonde man, probably in his late thirties, had taken a seat next to Reid. Hotch was standing too far away to make out what they were saying but Spencer looked completely enthralled and interested, oblivious to the man’s lascivious leering. Hotch’s blood began to boil but he continued watching, figuring that since Spencer was so intelligent he might figure this out on his own.

Hotch was proven wrong, however, when Reid threw his head back, laughing. The man used the opportunity to rest a hand on his shoulder and Reid, who wasn’t a fan of being touched, seemed to stiffen slightly at the contact. Hotch knew that if he was going to intervene now was the time. He walked (or rather, stomped) over to where Reid and the man were sitting.

“Spencer,” Hotch said, keeping his tone as even as possible. “It’s time to go.”

“What? But Professor Brown was just telling me about his take on the worm hole theory,” Reid said, looking up at Hotch with big, brown eyes.

“Well, I’m sorry, but ‘Professor’ Brown is going to have to try this on someone else,” Hotch said, gritting his teeth. “Come on.”

Reid did as told almost immediately after picking up on the tone of Hotch’s voice. He stood up (banging his knee on the table in the process) and followed Hotch out the door, whose fists were clenched tightly against his sides.

“Aaron?” Reid asked, concerned. “What’s the matter?”

Hotch scoffed and shook his head.

“I don’t...Did I do something wrong?” Reid asked, eyebrows knit together with worry. It was unlike Hotch to get angry at Reid--He’d always had a soft spot for him. So, naturally, Reid felt afraid.

“I just fail to understand how someone like yourself, Spencer, someone of genius-level intelligence, could be so completely oblivious,” Hotch said. “If I didn’t know better I’d say that this was intentional.”

Reid, though thoroughly confused, placed his hand on Hotch’s arm. “I’m not sure what you’re referring to so just--Can you explain it to me--“

And then Hotch had Reid pinned up against his black FBI SUV. Before Reid could so much as get a word in, Hotch was kissing him. Hard. He was holding Reid up against the car, taking all of his weight and pressing their bodies impossibly close together.

“You,” Hotch growled in between a kiss. “Are mine. Do you hear me, Doctor Reid?”

Reid, too breathless to speak, nodded.

“Do you just expect me to stand by and watch while other men hit on you?” Hotch kissed Reid’s neck, who let out an embarrassingly loud moan. “Well I have news for you. No one else can touch you.”

Reid was putty in Hotch’s hands, turning completely limp under him and allowing Hotch to move him however he pleased. Reid thrust his hips forward, desperate for some friction, but Hotch held his hips firmly in place with his hands.

“Now,” Hotch whispered in Reid’s ear. “I am going to drive us back to my apartment. And then, you’re going to get on your hands and knees and I’ll make sure you know exactly who you belong to.”

As Reid allowed Hotch to manhandle him into the passenger seat, he decided that maybe he should try to get Hotch jealous more often.


End file.
